The present invention relates to containers and especially to marine burial containers for burying corpses at sea.
In the past, it has been common to have a great variety of burial containers for burying corpses. Typically, these vary from simple pine boxes to complex metal containers having special seals and decorative interiors. Many of these prior caskets, however, have been directed towards protecting the deceased's body for a long period of time from the rapid disintegration a burial would bring about. Sea burials on the otherhand have been quite common in the past for sailors aboard ships in which the bodies are with ceremony tossed into the sea without the use of containers.
The present invention is directed towards an inexpensive container for sea burials so that bodies may be loaded aboard an ocean vessel, taken out to sea, and buried in an inexpensive manner without having to buy burial plots or have special expensive caskets. One difficulty that arises with sea burial containers is that the containers tend to float if well sealed, and the bodies in the containers will float to the surface after being submerged for a period of time. The present invention, advantageously, overcomes these prior difficulties while providing an inexpensive casket for the shipment and burial of bodies at sea.